Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated fame structure of a slim fan and manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
An electronic device generally generates heat in use, so a fan of the electronic device may be utilized to dissipate heat. According to the market trend, the design of a fan becomes thinner. The thickness of the fan is decreased from 10 mm to 4 mm, and even less than 3 mm. This thickness is beyond the manufacturing capability of the plastic injection molding. Therefore, a baseplate is generally made of metal for the frame of an ordinary slim fan.
A frame of the slim fan usually includes a metal baseplate, a bearing, a central tube and a flow passage sidewall.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the frame 600 of a conventional slim fan includes a metal baseplate 610, a bearing 620 and a central copper tube 630, a flow passage sidewall 640 and a fixing ring 650. A connecting hole 611 is disposed on the center of the metal baseplate 610. The central copper tube 630 is made of copper and manufactured by lathing. The bottom of the central tube 630 is riveted in the connecting hole 611 of the metal baseplate 610. The bearing 620 is pressed into the inner side of the central copper tube 630 and the fixing ring 650 is also pressed into the inner side of the central copper tube 630 in order to fix the end of the bearing 620 and prevent it from coming off. The flow passage sidewall 640 is manufactured by forming a metal sheet with a wind lead shape and is riveted with the edge of the metal baseplate 610. Otherwise, the flow passage sidewall is manufactured by plastic injection molding with a flow passage shape and is adhered to the edge of the metal baseplate 610.
However, there are some significant disadvantages for the frame structure of the conventional slim fan and the assembly method thereof: (1) lathing the central copper tube 630 may increase cost and manufacturing time (2) riveting the central copper tube 630 and the connecting hole 611 of the metal baseplate 610 may cause unstable connection and the tilt of the central copper tube 630; (3) pressing the bearing 620 into the central copper tube 630 may cause pressing fail and deformation of the bearing 620; (4) pressing the bearing 620 into the central copper tube 630 may cause the coming off of the bearing 620 so that the additional fixing ring 650 is necessary; (6) the flow passage sidewall 640 needs additional manufacturing, adhering or soldering process. To sum up, the frame of the conventional slim fan has disadvantages of long manufacturing time, high cost, and high defect rate of products.